


Souvenir Matrimonial

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Era mucho pedir desear un tiempo en paz lejos de Ikebukuro y todos sus problemas? Pues al parecer si lo era…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adorada Paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que este fic está dedicado a mi gran amiga Hikari Bakemono, por motivo de su cumpleaños~ 8D.  
> Todo basado en un sueño loco de ella y una idea rara mía que tenía olvidada por ahí; ahora se han unido para traer algo muy random XDDDD.  
> Por ahora este es el corto primer capítulo~.

**AEROPUERTO DE NARITA**

¡Apresúrese y dé el visto bueno de una vez! ¡Mi vuelo está por partir! – Gritó molesto un hombre vestido de saco en la fila para abordar el avión.

Lo siento, Señor. No puede hacerse de forma tan rápida como usted quiere, mis superiores podrían m-molestarse… - Dijo la encargada con temor.

¡No me importa! ¡Dame tu nombre! ¡Voy a encargarme de que te despidan! – Respondió el hombre con más ira.

¿Quieres ir más rápido…? ¡Entonces levántate más temprano, maldición! Si sigues quejándote solo vas a lograr que me enoje... ¡Así que cierra la boca y espera! – Dijo una voz detrás del hombre completamente hastiada de escuchar todos esos reclamos infundados de alguien quien era el único culpable de su propia demora.

¡¿Y eso a mí que me importa?! ¡¿Quieres que te demande a ti por idiot-…?! – El hombre de saco que estaba molesto con la muchacha se volteó para responderle al tipo vestido de barman que venía tras de él en la fila, pero se quedó frío al toparse con el aura asesina y fastidiada que sobrepasaba por mucho la de él mismo.

¿Qué ibas a decir…? ¿Vas a demandarme también? ¡¿Es eso?! – Shizuo lo miró como si lo fuera a pulverizar a través de sus gafas azules.

H-He dicho…. ¡He dicho que le cederé mi lugar en la fila! Jajajajaja… - El sujeto hizo una corrección sobre la posible sentencia de muerte que acababa de soltar a medias a Shizuo antes de que este decidiera romperle el cuello o algo más. Nunca esperó encontrarse a Heiwajima Shizuo parado detrás de él en un aeropuerto. Tenía conocimiento de que el barman no salía de su área, así que esta aparición era ilógica o dicho de otra forma…

Algo que iba en contra de las Leyes de la Naturaleza de Ikebukuro tal vez…

De cualquier manera, ahora Heiwajima Shizuo estaba esperando con “paciencia” en la fila para poder abordar el avión que lo llevaría hasta su destino, en donde se suponía debía reunirse con su hermano menor y de paso con sus padres que al menos debían llevar ya más de una semana allá.

La razón de esta inusual reunión familiar en el extranjero se debía a que un pariente lejano de los Heiwajima iba a contraer matrimonio y este había invitado a todos los que había logrado contactar. Este era el motivo por el cual dicho barman estaba en el aeropuerto; todo dictaba que las cosas estarían bastante tranquilas en Ikebukuro, pero por su creciente enojo podía ser que en su sitio actual no fuera a ser de la misma forma.

A causa de que…

Acababa de divisar a Orihara Izaya.

¡IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAA! – Shizuo vociferó a todo pulmón al ver el característico abrigo negro de invierno que se mecía por la fila continua.

¿E-Eh? ¿Shizu-chan? Lo veo y no lo creo. Pensaba que las bestias salvajes iban enjauladas en otra sección del avión. El que estés abordando con los demás humanos habla muy mal de esta aerolínea que deja subir a los animales como si nada. Aunque sería muy malo ofender a las mascotas que se portan mejor que tú~. – Dijo Izaya haciendo pose de cliente ofendido e indignado. Él estaba por agregar más cosas a su espanto de ver a Shizuo tan repentinamente ahí, pero los pasos furiosos del barman lo interrumpieron.

Izaya mejor que nadie sabía qué significaba esto y lo que pasaría después, así que sin más preámbulo empezó a correr antes de que algo volara sin misericordia contra su persona.

Morir en un aeropuerto no era algo que Orihara Izaya quisiera agregar a la historia de su vida.

(|~°n°)/~

¿Dónde diablos se metió esa maldita pulga del demonio? – Gruñó Shizuo ya cansado de buscar sin encontrar nada. Estaba seguro que había visto a Izaya salir por el corredor que iba directo hacia la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto, pero la notable ausencia de este le indicaba que eso podría haber sido imaginación suya. Tampoco podía detectar su olor porque el aroma a gasolina abundaba por todas partes al estar cerca de los aviones.

¡Ah, maldición! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! - Shizuo se auto-recordó que el avión estaba por irse y él seguía ahí perdiendo el tiempo con Izaya. No entendía cómo era posible que su último momento en Japón fuera arruinado por la presencia del informante. El bartender respiró profundamente dándole prioridad a su vuelo. Si se largaba de Japón ahora, él no sabría lo _qué es estar enojado_ por un mes entero.

Si, definitivamente debía alcanzar el vuelo.

Incluso su enojo necesitaba vacaciones…

Es por esto que el barman no se percató que su presa se había escondido en uno de los compartimentos del avión en donde se guardaba la mayoría del equipaje y el cual acababa de cerrarse herméticamente para el largo viaje.

Ah… Esto es malo. Maldito Shizu-chan… - Izaya sonrió nerviosamente al ver que su relajante viaje a Hong Kong había sido interrumpido por una escala sorpresa que no estaba contemplada en sus planes. Siquiera sabía hacia donde iba el avión. Y si decidía salir en este momento, él podría tener serios problemas con la aerolínea. El informante solo esperaba que no tuviera que estar atrapado ahí por más de diez horas…

Podría ser mortalmente aburrido para él.

(|~°n°)/~

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

“No lo soporto… No lo soporto… ¡NO LO SOPORTO!” – El rubio gritaba en su mente mientras miraba a todas partes muy furioso.

Él lo podía oler.

Izaya estaba cerca.

¡Muy cerca…!

Señor… ¿Des-Desea algo? – Al fin una de las azafatas se había atrevido a preguntar lo que casi toda esa sección del avión le urgía saber. Todos deseaban que se alivianara el ambiente pesado que ya llevaba algunas horas instalado ahí a causa de Shizuo.

“Matar. Matar. Matar a Izaya. Matar a Izaya. Izaya está cerca. Matar. Matar. Matar. ¡Matar, demonios!” – Shizuo puso una expresión aún más sombría que antes sin prestar atención a lo que le estaban preguntando.

Matar… -  Desafortunadamente, el barman soltó lo que estaba pensando mientras volteaba hacia la asustada azafata.

¡Hiiiiiiii! ¡¿Q-Quiere asesinarnos…?! – La azafata estaba por pedir ayuda a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a dársela. Ella no sabía qué hacer con un sujeto que a simple vista se veía tan temible y más cuando este parecía que la iba a fulminar solo con su mirada congelante _tipo Yakuza_.

¿Eh…? No. Solo quería… ¡M-Matar el tiempo! ¡Sí! ¿T-Tiene alguna revista? – Shizuo ser corrigió inmediatamente, notando en el proceso que media sección tenía una expresión de pánico que le indicaba que sus pensamientos habían estado exteriorizándose _demasiado._

Ah… Siento el malentendido jajaja… Si, espere un momento, ya las traeré. – Desde su lugar, Shizuo podía aun ver a la azafata temblando mientras caminaba. Tenía que controlarse, no estaba seguro si el avión podría soportar sus ataques de rabia y seguir volando como si nada después. Era mejor enterrar el asunto de Izaya por el momento.

Tal vez él estaba imaginando que Izaya estaba ahí, cuando no era así.

“Shizuo relájate…” – Se dijo así mismo como una orden.

Este viaje era para relajarse y tener la maldita paz que él tanto había anhelado por años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diré que serán diez capítulos tentativamente por ahora, aunque pueden ser más xD.


	2. Abrigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y les traigo esto desde las profundidades del cansancio que llevo encima XD, es un milagro que pudiera terminar al menos esto. –lleva como tres días intentándolo-

Ya Izaya podía abogar por las pobres mascotas que viajaban como si fueran equipaje, el calor que debían soportar en ese compartimento era algo que podía llegar a ser más mortal que el simple aburrimiento. Aunque si era Shizuo quien iba en ese lugar, él no movería ni un solo maldito dedo para su bienestar y mucho más por el hecho de que era a causa de Shizuo precisamente el que hubiera tenido que soportar ese infierno. No le extrañaba que incluso por esto, él mismo comenzara a desarrollar claustrofobia en un futuro cercano.

Y ahora que Izaya tenía más de un metro para desplazarse con libertad, una interrogante lo golpeó al ver que no tenía nada más que su identificación. Las cosas esenciales las había dejado guardadas en su maleta antes de emprender su huida en el aeropuerto de Narita.

“¿Dónde se supone que estoy…?” – Izaya palideció un poco al ver que afuera del avión estaban unos distraídos empleados moviendo las maletas hacia el vehículo que las llevaría al aeropuerto. Pero eso no era lo asombroso del asunto, sino el lenguaje que estaban utilizando para comunicarse entre ellos.

“¿Eso es francés…? – Era frustrante para Izaya no poder expresar sus inquietudes, tenía que pasar desapercibido para que los empleados no dieran con su presencia.

Debía recordarse cada segundo que él podía tener serios problemas legales si no tenía cuidado...

Al ver que se retiraban los conversadores empleados, Izaya aprovechó para escabullirse en las cercanías del aeropuerto en donde no hubiera una cámara vigilando sus pasos. Debía comunicarse lo más rápido posible con alguien en Japón para que lo ayudaran a volver, ya que la falta de sus tarjetas e identificación le complicaban su estadía por falta de dinero.

Maldito, Shizu-chan… Te juro que me las pagarás. – Izaya maldijo nuevamente mientras buscaba un teléfono público.

(|~°n°)/~

Después de que Shizuo hubiera perdido la paciencia con el libro de sopas de letras que la desdichada azafata le había traído para “matar” el tiempo, él se había sumido en una especie de estado de negación en donde cuestionaba su existencia y su constante obsesión con asesinar a Izaya cuando este no había estado presente en todo el viaje. Por más que su olfato le dijera que Izaya estaba cerca, él nunca lo llegó a ver.

Incluso cuando había recorrido la parte en donde estaban los pasajeros con la excusa barata de que se había perdido buscando el baño en más de una ocasión. Shizuo podía asegurar que las azafatas de su sección ya juraban que estaba demente y los terminaría asesinando en cualquier momento por su comportamiento espontáneamente errático. Pero ahora que por fin él había llegado a su destino se ordenó otra vez descansar.

Estas eran sus vacaciones, él debía disfrutarlas porque no sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de ir al extranjero.

Oye, ese es el tipo raro del avión… - Dijo la voz de un hombre que iba con dos mujeres más.

No entiendo por qué está vestido de bartender… ¡Es raro! – Comentó la chica de la izquierda.

Oigan, hablen más bajo. Creo que nos escuchó. ¡Camina rápido! – La mujer de la derecha apuró al grupo que pasaba a unos metros de Shizuo. Era mejor dejar el asunto de Izaya y sus vacaciones para concentrar sus prioridades en llamar menos la atención. Shizuo sacó su abrigo gris y se lo puso sobre su traje de trabajo para que así no lo reconocieran tanto mientras aún estaba en el aeropuerto.

Ah, cierto. Debo llamar a Kasuka. – Le había dicho a Kasuka que él lo llamaría para que le indicara el hotel en donde se estaban quedando sus padres y él mismo.

Hola. – Respondió una voz sin emoción.

Kasuka, ya llegué. ¿Puedes indicarme el nombre del hotel y la dirección? – Preguntó Shizuo viendo como una máquina de limpieza se iba acercando lentamente a su posición.  

¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir a buscarte si quieres. – Dijo Kasuka.

No te preocupes. Sé que debes estar lidiando con nuestros padres, yo puedo llegar solo. No creo que sea tan difícil de todas formas. Dijiste que no estaba tan lejos del aeropuerto. ¿No? – Shizuo manifestó con tranquilidad. Él no quería interrumpirlos cuando sabían que probablemente podían estar de compras o algo así entre tanto esperaban a que llegara el momento de la boda que probablemente sería en unas horas.

Ok, la dirección es esta… - Shizuo comenzó a escribir lo que Kasuka le estaba dictando, pero cuando la máquina estuvo junto a él, el ruido se hizo más intenso que a duras penas le dejó escuchar el nombre del hotel.

Está bien, Kasuka. Hablamos después. – El rubio colgó antes de que la maquinaria lo dejara sordo, para colmo el que manejaba el artefacto llevaba unos tapones para los oídos. Ni siquiera podía tener el placer de insultarlo. Shizuo suspiró con desgano al darse cuenta que estaba por enojarse de nuevo. Era como si hubiera algo en el aire que activara su ira, pero no sabía qué era exactamente.

Disculpa. ¿Ya terminaste de usar el teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada urgente… - Alguien desde su espalda tocó su hombro con suavidad para llamar su atención.

No, ya terminé de usarl-… ¡¿Izaya?! – Gritó Shizuo al reconocer de quien se trataba.

¿Es en serio…? ¿Por qué tengo que volver a encontrarte? – Izaya se preguntaba si de casualidad ese día el karma se había levantado con ganas de cobrarle todas sus pendientes.

¡Lo mismo digo! ¡¿Qué diablos haces en Paris?! – El rubio logró tomar a Izaya del cuello del abrigo con mucha ira que había contenido durante todo el tiempo en el avión. Le alegraba saber que ahora podía descargar toda su irritación con el culpable. Izaya lo miró con desprecio, pasando sus ojos rojizos por la mano que se atrevía a sostenerlo desde su vestimenta.

Será mejor que detengas lo que sea que tengas en mente si no quieres ten-… - El informante tuvo que echarse a un lado para evadir un golpe directo de parte del otro.

¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Maldita bestia inmunda! – Gritó el pelinegro igual de iracundo que el bartender, sacándose el abrigo para escapar del agarre feroz que se dirigía hacia su cuello. Shizuo iba en serio con acabarlo ahí mismo, estaba muy claro que no le importaba los problemas en los que se podía meter si lo asesinaba ahí.

¡NO HUYAS! ¡IZAAAAAYAAA! – Gruñó Shizuo tomando un bote de basura que estaba junto a él para lanzarlo contra Izaya, pero este en vez de golpear a su odiado objetivo, en su lugar dio contra una de las oficinas.

A medida que Izaya se desplazaba por el lugar, el daño fue aumentando dentro del recinto. Cada centímetro que era pisado por los zapatos de este, un gran objeto lo destruía sin piedad.

“Esto es malo… Estamos llamando demasiado la atención.” – Izaya vio como los guardias del aeropuerto se estaban acercando a ellos aun cuando la gran multitud se los estaba dificultando. Lamentablemente, Shizuo no le daba mucho tiempo a Izaya para pensar con tranquilidad el curso de acción que debía tomar, más cuando un letrero de un tamaño aterrador volaba hacia él a gran velocidad. El informante tuvo que saltar hacia unas escaleras eléctricas y agacharse para evadir el letrero.

Después de esto sería difícil que las autoridades despegaran sus ojos de ellos.

“¿Eh…? ¿Por qué diablos me preocupa?” – Izaya detuvo sus pasos de repente. Lo único que tenía que hacer era perder a Shizuo y dejarlo con todo el desastre para que las autoridades se hicieran cargo.

Izaya aprovechó que los aseadores estaban distraídos para entrar a la sala del personal y así evitar ser visto por Shizuo. Para ello, él tomó el chaleco de un aseador y salió por la puerta trasera que daba hacia la carretera, cuidando siempre de no ser completamente visualizado por las cámaras.

Buena suerte, Shizu-chan~. La necesitarás. – Dijo él con una sonrisa maléfica.

(|~°n°)/~

¡¿Dónde demonios está?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?! – Shizuo manifestaba enojado. Ya casi tenía a Izaya en la palma de la mano, era inaudito que lo hubiera dejado escapar así nada más. Cuando estaba por llamar a Izaya por una milésima vez, observó que había al menos diez oficiales que estaban dirigiéndose hacia él con una expresión de alerta total.

“Rayos… Me dejé llevar.” – Su única opción visible fue la de correr al baño que estaba en línea recta hacia él mientras se sumergía en la multitud que iba hacia el bullicio sin saber qué era lo que sucedía. Shizuo tomó ventaja de eso y los usó como tapadera para quitarse el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

 _¡Búsquenlo, ese sujeto llevaba un abrigo gris! ¡Solo puede haberse metido en ese baño!_ – Shizuo escuchó que alguien gritó en francés todo aquello, cosa que no entendió en absoluto pero sabía que ellos creían que se había metido en el baño. No era difícil comprenderlo cuando todos los guardias le apuntaban con sus armas a la puerta de dicho lugar. El nuevamente barman hizo su camino hacia el lado contrario del baño para buscar sus maletas con rapidez, no sabía cuándo se darían cuenta de que estaban en un error, por eso quería estar lejos de ahí cuando eso pasara.

(|~°n°)/~

Qué frío hace… - Shizuo se había deshecho de su abrigo gris cuando estaba siendo perseguido anteriormente. Pero ahora que por fin tenía sus maletas, estas estaban selladas y le daba mucha pereza sacar algo para abrigarse, además que él no recordaba haber metido otra gabardina en su equipaje. Lo que lo dejaba con lo único que él había podido conseguir de Izaya en su persecución.

Su abrigo negro de molesto informante…

“¡Ni lo pienses!” – La ira de Shizuo gritó en su mente.

Una brisa fría golpeó entonces a Shizuo repentinamente.

Que conste que esto es por haberte aparecido aquí. – Shizuo se puso el abrigo de Izaya de mala gana notando al instante el alivio que embargaba sus brazos. Esta gabardina era perfecta para mantener su temperatura en esta ciudad que era nueva para él. El único problema que tenía su nueva prenda temporal de vestir es que llevaba impregnado el olor de Izaya por todas partes.

Sopórtalo… Es solo hasta el hotel. – Él respiró profundamente para calmarse pero al llevar la pertenencia de Izaya, esto tuvo el resultado contrario. Se sentía más enojado que de costumbre como si tuviera ahí a Izaya. Él mismo se rogó internamente que mantuviera la calma y tomara el primer taxi que pasara, solo esperaba que este pudiera entenderle.

No muy lejos de ahí un par de ojos lo observaban con fastidio desde su posición.

Tch… Logró quitarse de encima a los guardias. Esperaba que lo acusaran de alguna falta mayor pero parece que mis expectativas fueron defraudadas… - Izaya suspiró moviendo la cabeza con decepción, pero la volvió a levantar para mirar a Shizuo de nuevo al ver que él estaba pidiendo un taxi.

Un momento… ¿Qué diablos hace Shizu-chan en Paris? – Izaya por fin había cuestionado ese extraño acontecimiento.

¿Qué podía traer a Shizuo hasta un lugar como este?

Orihara Izaya no podía evitar sentir curiosidad al tener ese algo interesante en el camino.

 _Hotel Runa._ ¿Puede llevarme? – Izaya escuchó que Shizuo le decía dudoso al taxista que parecía no entender mucho japonés.

 _¿Hotel Runa? Sube._ – El taxista solo había entendido dos palabras de todo lo que había dicho Shizuo. Por esta razón, para que Shizuo le comprendiera de vuelta, levantó su pulgar como afirmación o así el rubio lo entendió.

Bien, ya tengo un destino nuevo~. Hotel Runa, por favor. – Izaya abordó el siguiente taxi aun cuando sabía que no tenía un solo céntimo encima, ya se las ingeniaría de alguna forma cuando llegara al hotel. Lo importante es que averiguaría de qué iba todo el viaje de Shizuo solo para vengarse y de paso recuperaría su amado abrigo. Era demasiado perturbador ver al rubio llevando su abrigo como si nada cuando vivía quejándose de que no soportaba su olor.

¿Quién entendía a Heiwajima Shizuo?

Él no seguramente.

Hace frío… - Izaya se quejó desde el puesto de atrás con amargura, abrazándose a sí mismo por las bajas temperaturas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, ahora estamos en Paris~. Pobre Izaya que ya de por si no tenía nada, para que ahora hasta se nos esté muriendo de frío para rematar XD. Mientras Shizuo va bien abrigadito hacia el Hotel Runa.   
> ¿Qué cosas pasarán cuando lleguen los dos locos allá? Quién sabe jajaja.   
> Por lo pronto, nos vemos en la próxima actualización 8D.


	3. Hotel Runa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~.  
> Si sé que llevo siglos de estar desaparecida, realmente perdí el rastro para regresar aquí (?). Aún sigo poniéndome al día porque he estado muy ocupada desde el año pasado y es hasta ahora que tengo tiempo para mis cosas. Así que disculpen si de repente desaparezco, ya saben que es por cuestiones múltiples y complicadas.  
> De cualquier forma, este fic es importante para mí, a pesar de que lo había dejado en el baúl de los recuerdos –si porque para mí ha pasado tiempo desde que lo toque xD- y eso es porque es algo que prometí a una importante amiga y por ello debo terminarlo 8D!

(|~°n°)/~

Ahora que Shizuo había llegado por fin al Hotel Runa, se preguntaba dónde podía estar su hermano menor junto a su familia. De las familias que había reunida en los alrededores, ninguna parecía ser la suya. La mayoría estaba alistándose para irse a sus tours correspondientes y eso le indicaba que ya sus familiares podrían estar en uno de esos y por eso no habían saltado a la vista. Según él recordaba, le había dicho a Kasuka que no se preocupara por recibirlo y atendiera a sus padres primero.

Era bastante normal la ausencia de ellos en esos momentos…

Solo queda buscar la fiesta y preguntarle a alguien ahí. – El problema con esta opción era que se vería extraño que él llegara con sus maletas al salón. Si tan solo pudiera dejar las maletas guardadas en algún lugar mientras buscaba indicaciones. En eso a Shizuo se le pasó por la mente pedir una habitación para que Kasuka se hiciera cargo de su coste después, pero solo la idea de poner a su hermano a pagar por él le daba vergüenza. Pero dadas las circunstancias no había mucho que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Disculpe… - Shizuo tocó la campana de recepción.

 _¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_ – Habló el recepcionista en francés.

Eh… Lo siento, no entiendo nada. Cuarto. Quiero un cuarto. Room. – Shizuo intentó expresar sus deseos por medio de palabras para ver si era entendido de una buena vez. El recepcionista le hizo señas al botones para que se acercara, y este al ver a Shizuo, lo saludó amistosamente en su idioma.

Disculpe, es que él habla solo inglés y francés. ¿Deseaba algo? – Al ser el único que hablaba japonés, se encargó de atender a Shizuo personalmente.

Si, quería una habitación. – Pidió el rubio.

Ah, ya veo. Solo debe darle su pasaporte e identificación y yo llevaré sus cosas a la habitación. – Lo que podía volverse una tortura para Shizuo, el botones lo había vuelto un proceso tan fácil solo por hablar su mismo idioma. Pero pasados unos minutos en que el recepcionista parecía estar comentándole algunas cosas al gerente de turno, se dio cuenta que el asunto podía estar relacionado con él.

¿Qué podía estar pasando para que lo miraran de vez en cuando?

Señor, al parecer no hay habitaciones disponibles, ya que algunas tienen problemas técnicos y no estarán listas hasta la otra semana. El gerente dice que le puede dar una habitación en el último piso, porque la pareja que la había alquilado, canceló la reservación al último minuto. No se preocupe, se le cobrará lo mismo que una habitación normal. ¿Le parece? – Preguntó amablemente el botones.

No hay problema. Pueden darme esa si quieren. – Respondió Shizuo.

Era gracioso que le dijeran que le cobrarían lo mismo que una habitación normal cuando él siquiera había encontrado a la persona que iba a pagar eso.

(|~°n°)/~

Si, la habitación definitivamente había sido preparada para una pareja…

Habían tantos corazones y todo tipo de decoraciones del tipo romántico en la habitación que incluso a Shizuo le provocaba diabetes.

Si, muy acogedora… - Se dijo a sí mismo el bartender.

Bueno, señor, me retiro. – El botones estaba por irse, pero Shizuo lo detuvo para preguntarle algo más.

¿Si…? – Preguntó el empleado.

Es que estoy invitado a una boda en este hotel. ¿Me puede decir en qué parte será eso? – Interrogó Shizuo muy inseguro.

Eso es fácil. Baje hasta el primer piso. Ahí estará ubicada la boda. – Respondió él.

Gracias. – El botones se retiró después de responder a las dudas de Shizuo. Él se hizo como nota mental que cuando encontrara a Kasuka le diría que le diera una buena propina a ese botones, seguía facilitándole su estadía ahí y todo gratuitamente, lo cual no era muy justo que digamos.

Shizuo miró el reloj con la hora de Paris notando que faltaba unas cuatro horas para que iniciara la boda. La ceremonia empezaría a las 7 p.m. por lo que Kasuka le había mencionado por teléfono días atrás, aunque era el único detalle que realmente sabía. Le quedaba suficiente tiempo para dormir una pequeña siesta y eso fue lo que se dispuso hacer, olvidando la tarea fundamental de cargar su celular cuya batería estaba por morir.

(|~°n°)/~

¿A dónde se fue el rubio de abrigo negro…? – Izaya llegó temblando al Lobby _con furia en sus venas congeladas_. Él estaba por entrar en una etapa peligrosa de congelamiento si no conseguía ya algo para abrigarse.

¿Venía con el señor? –Preguntó el botones al ver a Izaya llegar.

¿Eh…? ¡Si, venía con él! ¿Me puede decir dónde está? Nos separamos en la plaza, pero por más que lo llamo, no contesta el celular. – Mintió dramáticamente Izaya.

 _Oye, viene con el huésped de antes. Debes registrarlo y agregarlo a la cuenta._ – Dijo el botones al recepcionista, Izaya no entendió nada pero suponía que eso tenía relación con Shizuo.

¿Qué le dijo? – Interrogó Izaya con interés.

Se van a agregar sus datos a la reservación después de confirmar con el huésped que busca. ¿A quién anuncio? – El botones indicó mientras el recepcionista llamaba a la habitación de Shizuo. Izaya palideció con esto porque lo había tomado por sorpresa, no era una buena idea el advertirle a Shizuo que estaba cerca. Pero sería muy sospechoso que detuviera al recepcionista, ya que perdería la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar para quedarse.

Anuncie a Heiwajima Kasuka. – Era el único nombre que podía usar en una situación como esa. Su única carta de sobrevivencia temporal sería el hacerse pasar por el hermano menor de la bestia de Ikebukuro y rogar que no pidieran algún documento de él en el trayecto.

(|~°n°)/~

Si, ese es mi hermano. Él está conmigo… - Dijo medio dormido Shizuo desde su cama.

Ok, gracias. – El botones colgó sin saber que le estaban dando paso al mismo demonio a la habitación de Shizuo.

(|~°n°)/~

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**

Cuando Shizuo despertó ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche, por alguna extraña razón había un cierto olor que inmediatamente le hizo querer estrangular a alguien, pero después de unos segundos recordó que había dejado el abrigo de Izaya tirado en la cama por el cansancio.

Tengo que deshacerme de esa basura… - Dijo Shizuo sentándose con desgano. Aun cuando consideraba que eso era algo de vida o muerte, también sabía que asistir a la boda tenía una alta prioridad. Sin más preámbulo, sacó la ropa que había traído especialmente para aquella celebración, era imposible que usara el mismo traje de bartender por más elegante que le pareciera.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba listo para la dichosa boda, pero antes de salir se dio cuenta que había olvidado cargar su celular. Pero eso no importaba, de todas formas se encontraría a Kasuka en la fiesta, así que no necesitaba el aparato. Shizuo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el primer piso ingenuamente sin saber lo que le esperaba.

**EN UNA TIENDA DEL MALL MÁS CERCANO**

¿Le envuelvo este saco o se lo llevará puesto? – Preguntó la vendedora.

Me lo llevaré puesto, agréguelo a la cuenta de Heiwajima Shizuo~. – Izaya debía asistir a una boda y no podía permitirse ir con su abrigo, aunque él lo viera apropiadamente elegante.    


	4. Invitado

Ya es hora de pensar en la parte difícil de esta venganza… - Dijo Izaya escondido detrás de una enorme planta que estaba ubicada cerca del recibidor del primer piso, en donde en pocos minutos iniciaría la tan esperaba boda. Un evento al que Heiwajima Shizuo estaba obligado a asistir a causa de su hermano menor, aun así Izaya no estaba 100% seguro de lo que relacionaba a ambos hermanos a esto.

Sin embargo, él estaba claro que debía estar ahí para ser el estorbo más grande.

Lo más lógico era suponer que se tratara de la boda de un familiar cercano de los Heiwajima o algo así. Por eso era importante que Izaya humillara a Shizuo en su propio ecosistema familiar. Sería hermoso ver al bartender siendo desplazado por ser un ser difícil de manejar y si lograba tener también ese efecto en Kasuka, la victoria contra su némesis sería total. Un evento que podría pasar a la historia y además aplastar por completo aquello que hacía que Shizuo siguiera conviviendo con sus valiosos humanos.

Si todo tenía éxito, Shizuo se alejaría de la humanidad para siempre.  

El solo pensar en esto hacia que su sangre hirviera de la emoción por la espera de ese tan agradable desenlace que estaba dispuesto a observar.

Jajaja… - Izaya comenzó a reírse detrás de la planta sin darse cuenta.

No podía reprimir el placer que su imaginación le estaba brindando.

 _Disculpe. ¿Es algún invitado de la fiesta?_ – Preguntó un hombre de bigote en francés, pero como notó que Izaya se quedó pensando en cómo responder de vuelta, imaginó que se trataba de alguien que hablaba en la lengua de los novios.

Supongo que es japonés también. ¿Tiene su invitación a mano? – Ahora el hombre habló en japonés para alivio de Izaya. Lamentablemente, él había sobrepasado el problema del idioma, pero ahora no podía resolver el asunto de la invitación. Era obvio que él no había sido invitado a la fiesta, por lo tanto, no tenía un medio para pasar al recinto.

Es que… Perdí mi invitación en mi vuelo. Por más que la busqué, no pude encontrarla. Pero mi nombre está ahí. Soy Heiwajima Shizuo. – Dijo Izaya sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando mucho con eso, además de que su ego estaba recibiendo una paliza de campeonato al suplantar a la maldita bestia que tanto odiaba. Inconscientemente, Izaya mordió su labio tratando de contener su enojo mientras esperaba la reacción del encargado.  

¿Heiwajima Shizuo…? Permítame buscar su nombre en la lista. Si está en la lista, hablaré con el novio para que lo vea personalmente y arreglen entre ustedes. – Dictaminó el hombre sin más, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar excusas como esas todo el tiempo. En esos casos era mejor dejar que el dueño de la fiesta se encargara de esas pequeñeces.

Debo advertirle que no hay ningún invitado con ese nombre. – Contestó él.

¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, se supone que Heiwajima Kasuka debe estar esperándome… - Izaya no entendía nada, hasta que un segundo pensamiento invadió su mente.

Puedo comunicarle sus quejas al novio si quiere. – Dijo de vuelta el encargado.

No será necesario. Debe ser que cometí un error. – Izaya tomó el ascensor y se alejó lo más rápido del lugar para bajar al Lobby en donde probablemente podría encontrar más respuestas. La mejor opción era buscar a ese botones que lo había ayudado antes para poder idear un plan más factible.

_Si es que él aún era capaz de arruinarle la velada al rubio._

No sería muy optimista al respecto debido a ese encargado que podría estorbarle en más de una forma.

(|~°n°)/~

¡Aacchuuuu! – Shizuo estornudó con fuerza mientras buscaba presionar el botón del primer piso en el ascensor, tocando en su lugar el de planta baja. Él juraba que había un aroma en el aire que le hacía sentir como esas personas que tienen alergia en primavera. Nunca lo había experimentado, pero ya se podía dar una idea de lo que sentían esas pobres almas en esa época del año.

Creo que necesitaré un pañuelo. – Shizuo decidió que era mejor regresar a su cuarto y buscar ese objeto necesario. Quizás la involuntaria exposición al aroma de Izaya había dañado su sistema respiratorio permanentemente.

(|~°n°)/~

Es imposible que Shizu-chan no esté en la lista de invitados. Quiero decir… ¿Para qué alguien lo invitaría a una boda en el extranjero para no dejarlo pasar al final? ¡No tiene sentido! Aunque es algo que haría yo… - Izaya conversaba con él mismo en la sala de estar en el Lobby mientras miraba con impaciencia su celular. No faltaba mucho para que Shizuo se presentara a la endemoniada ceremonia y él no tenía idea de cómo fastidiarlo él mismo en específico, porque estaba claro que Shizuo se enfurecería cuando supiera lo de la lista. Tristemente, para Izaya eso no sería satisfactorio porque él no sería el causante de dicho altercado.

No, Orihara Izaya debía dejar plasmada su existencia en cada problema que Heiwajima Shizuo tuviera en todo ese viaje. Era lo mínimo que el karma le debía por dejarlo indocumentado, con frío y sin dinero en un país extranjero cuyo idioma no hablaba. La razón en esa situación le sobraba en sus manos y haría eco de ello aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Fue en ese instante en que su pensamiento esporádico anterior comenzó a tomar cuerpo al ver lo que el mapa del sitio le mostraba.

Con que de eso se trataba… - Izaya sonrió al entender el error en todo esto. Él inmediatamente caminó hacia el botones que fumaba un cigarrillo en un rincón alejado de la entrada del hotel. Era gracias a las políticas del hotel que no se permitía fumadores en el interior del recinto. Por ello, él estaba en ese sitio que lo hacía un perfecto candidato para un interrogatorio y además un buen peón para lo que tenía en mente el informante.

(|~°n°)/~

Este hotel es complicado… - Shizuo comenzaba a pensar que el olor de Izaya había dañado algo más que su sistema respiratorio, ya que su sentido de orientación empezaba a tornarse defectuoso también. Aceptaba que el modo en que estaba estructurado el edificio era complejo debido a la forma del hotel, pero esto ya era ir demasiado lejos.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera perdido en el piso donde se encontraba su habitación?

Al diablo… ¡No necesito el pañuelo! – Shizuo debía evitar estresarse más, si se enfurecía por una razón tan absurda y causaba problemas en ese hotel, probablemente su hermano se llevaría la peor parte de todo debido al escándalo que eso traería a su carrera. Tal vez si bajaba a la fiesta y veía a Kasuka quizás podría calmarse. Así que sin más preámbulo, Shizuo se dirigió hacia el ascensor y marcó el piso que le correspondía.

Él sabía muy bien que no quería ir a esa boda.

Shizuo deseaba pasar tiempo con su familia pero no quería estar en presencia de esos parientes que quizás conocían su gran prontuario. El pañuelo quizás había sido una excusa para evadir por unos pocos minutos la molesta reunión. Por supuesto, eso no desmentía que el fétido aroma de Izaya estaba dañando su buen humor.

Oye. ¿Es aquí la boda, verdad? Por favor, dime que hablas japonés… - Shizuo dejó ir su ruego interno junto con su pregunta. Un hombre de bigote prominente y exagerado, con lentes que parecían ser vidrio de botella se volteó bruscamente hacia él, espantándolo un poco por lo raro que se veía en comparación a la gente elegante que estaba entrando al salón.

¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó el extraño individuo evitando hacer contacto visual con Shizuo. Aunque no era tan extraño como el excesivo olor a detergente de flores que se respiraba alrededor de este. Él no entendía como ese sujeto no se asfixiaba con ese olor.

Heiwajima Shizuo. – Respondió Shizuo con duda.

Si, estás en la lista. Tu asiento está en la mesa del rincón izquierdo del salón junto a la ventana. – Indicó el hombre sin voltearse.

Ok… Gracias. – Dijo el bartender.

De nada~. - Respondió el hombre de lentes notando que una mano sobresalía de debajo del mantel de la mesa que estaba junto a él.

Ah… Otra cosa más. – Shizuo volvió en sus pasos para horror del encargado actual que no sabía qué hacer con la mano frente a su zapato.

¿Q-Qué…? – Su voz fue atrapada por un repentino tartamudeo.

¿Ya llegó Heiwajima Kasuka? -  Al bartender le urgía saber eso principalmente en estos momentos.

Él se fue hace media hora porque necesitaba hacer una compra de último minuto, pero volverá pronto. Lo puedes esperar en tu mesa… - Dijo él encargado rápidamente viendo como Shizuo pisaba la mano del ser que estaba debajo de la mesa sin darse cuenta de ello entre tanto se acercaba a él.

Ya veo, así que volverá pronto. – Shizuo analizó la respuesta del encargado con molestia. Él no quería quedarse solo con toda esa gente que lo haría sentirse incómodo rápidamente.

Le avisaré cuando llegue. – Dijo el otro hombre con confianza.

Gracias… De nuevo. – Esa respuesta hizo sentir un poco tranquilo a Shizuo por alguna extraña razón que no le interesaba descubrir por completo, lo importante es que el encargado estaría pendiente de su hermano por él. Sin más que decir, Shizuo caminó hacia el salón que era el dueño de sus inseguridades.

Y pensar que tu serías la última persona de la cual esperaría un agradecimiento, Shizu-chan~~. – Izaya se quitó los lentes de botella y la ridícula barba cuando ya estuvo seguro que no había nadie en los alrededores. Ya la mayoría de los invitados habían llegados y el show estaba listo para comenzar.


	5. Instintos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los tres últimos capítulos del año xD

“¿Había gente así en la familia…?” – Shizuo se comenzó a preguntar después de estar por media hora observando a los invitados de la fiesta. Estaba seguro que no todos podían estar relacionados por sangre, dado que debían estar amigos y conocidos de los novios presentes también. Aun así, le parecían extrañas estas personas porque no era lo que él se esperaba en un país extranjero.

Casi podía jurar que eran…

¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, maldita sabandija?! ¡¿Por qué tomaste mi bebida?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?! – Un tipo con un saco llamativo le gritó a otro que se divertía con dos mujeres sentadas en sus piernas.

¡Yo no tomé tu bebida, imbécil! ¡Si tienes las bolas para pelear conmigo, vamos al estacionamiento! – Gritó el aludido apartando sin delicadeza a las mujeres, para confrontar al otro hombre con violencia en su mirada.

Si, para Shizuo no parecían nada más que yakuzas.

¿En su familia había Yakuzas?

Si era así, tal vez eso podía explicar muchas cosas en su vida.

Por ejemplo…

¡No voy a aceptarlo…! – Gritó Shizuo indignado y molesto por tratar de explicar su vida con esta insignificante boda. Si seguía así, incluso la razón que pudiera levantar carros y lanzarlos como si fueran papeles sería explicado por oraciones absurdas como “es porque mañana es viernes” o incluso su odio hacia la pulga sería justificado con karmas de otras vidas.

¡Era inaudito!

¡Oye! ¡¿Tú también quieres pelea?! - Shizuo escuchó una voz que vociferó aquellas palabras. Él estuvo por devolver la contestación cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada amenazante de varios individuos ahora estaba puesta en él.

¿Acaso había dicho lo anterior en alta voz?

Por la mirada de esos tipos era más que obvia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

No. No quiero pelea. – Shizuo los miró ferozmente.

¡Sí! ¡Él quiere pelea! ¡Mira esa mirada de bestia en su cara! – Ahora la voz de alguien detrás de los hombres se escuchó y solo hizo que las malas vibras se concentraran en él.

¿De qué sección eres? ¿Okinawa? ¿Osaka? ¡Identifícate! – Los hombres que ocupaban la mesa de a lado rodearon a Shizuo sin interrumpir la concurrida fiesta que se encendía más con la comida y el licor que iban trayendo los miembros del banquete del hotel.

Shizuo sabía que se había filtrado algo de su fastidio en su respuesta, ya que probablemente estos sujetos lo habían “malinterpretado”. Cosa que era muy desventajosa para el bartender porque solo estaba armando un lio en la boda y su hermano no estaría muy contento con esto. Quizás no lo demostraría pero en el fondo sabría que la decepción estaría ahí dentro.

No podía permitirse estallar y destruir todo con su furia. Si esos hombres lo sacaban de quicio y los mandaba a volar entonces no habría un retorno para él. Su familia sería apartada por culpa de algo que ellos no habían hecho. Su mente recitaba todo tipo de razones para detenerse pero nada venía a su cabeza. Solo llegaba el pensamiento de que estaba molesto, porque la voz que antes se había escuchado se parecía mucho a la de la maldita pulga.

¡No había forma que se calmara!

Llámenlo paranoico pero esto parecía un plan de Izaya por donde se viera. Quizás no estaba de más pensar que antes había escuchado sus susurros demoniacos manipulando a esos tipos para que lo enfurecieran y así poderlo ver perder la cabeza como una bestia.  

_“¡Mira esa mirada de bestia en su cara!”_

“Ya veo…” – Shizuo recordó la frase incriminatoria de antes.

Izaya tenía que estar cerca de ese sitio, observando todo lo que estaba pasando con esa mirada de sádico enfermo. Debía haber una forma de evitar que todo saliera como él deseaba.

“Piensa en algo más. Piensa en algo más. No mires a esos sujetos.” – El bartender seguía luchando internamente por su paz. No obstante, solo estaba consiguiendo caldear más los ánimos de los hombres que estaban por agarrar sus sillas para estrellárselas a Shizuo. Tenía que haber algo a su alrededor que pudiera sacarlo de ese predicamento, cualquier cosa era bienvenida en ese momento.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea demasiada ridícula.

Es inaudito… - Comenzó Shizuo a murmurar.

¿Qué? – Uno de los hombres se acercó para oír mejor.

¡El color del mantel de esa mesa es inaudito! ¡El color gris fue una pésima decisión! – Soltó Shizuo con toda seriedad.

(|~°n°)/~

¿Qué…? - Izaya que se había escondido debajo de una mesa cercana en donde veía toda la acción se quedó de piedra al escuchar la resolución de lucha de Shizuo. En lo personal, él no esperaba que el bartender saliera con una respuesta de ese tipo.

¿Acaso creía que se escaparía de esos Yakuzas así por así con esa excusa tan barata?

Nadie creerá que eres un decorador con esa cara que tienes, Shizu-chan. – Izaya contuvo la risotada que le nació desde el interior. Algo le decía que Shizuo había descubierto su participación ahí y por eso trataba de voltear el tablero para evitar un conflicto. Sin embargo, debía reconocerle a Shizuo, para su propia deshonra, el lograr descubrir su presencia ahí.

Odio tus malditos instintos de bestia… - Dijo Izaya irritado.

(|~°n°)/~

¿Qué dices…? – El hombre que había estado jugueteando con las dos mujeres anteriormente quedó descolocado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Etto… Yo opino igual si me lo permite. – Dijo una de las mujeres.

¿Acaso eres decorador? – Preguntó la otra emocionada.

Yo le dije a la novia que ese era una pésima decisión con respecto a las mesas del fondo, pero ella no me hizo caso. Tiene un buen ojo. – Dijo la primera.

¿De verdad…? – Shizuo interrogó estupefacto de que hubiera dado en el clavo de alguna forma.

¿Jah…? – Otro de los hombres estaba por discutirle a Shizuo esa última duda. Era como si él quisiera desmentir cualquier engaño del extraño que tenía en frente.

Digo, claro. Después de todo soy un decorador… – Eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad, pero todavía ayudaba a evitar un enfrentamiento que podía acabar peor para ellos.

Bien… Si te referías a la mesa, pues está bien. Y tú no me culpes de tu estupidez, estoy seguro que dejaste tu trago en el baño. – Luego de dejar en paz a Shizuo, el hombre con las dos mujeres solo volteó hacia la persona que le había buscado pelea en primer lugar. El bartender, _ahora decorador de fiestas_ , suspiró internamente con alivio.

Había superado este obstáculo que hacía peligrar la paz de la fiesta a la que su familia debía llegar.

(|~°n°)/~

¡No lo puedo creer! – Izaya había logrado llegar hasta la entrada y tomar de nuevo su disfraz en caso de que Shizuo le diera caza. Shizuo era capaz de matarlo en el instante que lo visualizara. Izaya debía pensar en una contramedida, ya que era la segunda vez que lidiaba con un Shizuo que intentaba contenerse. La única forma de ganar en este tablero era hacerlo enojar, pero para eso tenía una segunda trampa.

Jajaja… Si crees que esto es todo lo que tenía preparado, pues estás equivocado. – Izaya tomó la lista de invitados y la libreta de anotaciones del verdadero organizador de la fiesta.

Ahora estaba por comenzar el plan B.


	6. Olor

(|~°n°)/~

Mientras tanto en la mesa en donde habían empezado los altercados, era llevada a cabo otro tipo de conversación que involucraba al decorador en cuestión.

Oigan… ¿Alguien sabe quién es ese tipo? Al final no se identificó, Mizuki. – Dijo el que se quejaba de que le habían robado el trago con un nuevo vaso en la mano. Él echaba miradas furtivas a Shizuo de vez en cuando entre tanto el bartender simplemente trataba de ignorarlos.

No tengo idea, Kazuma. Tal vez sea… - Mizuki se quedó pensando un momento la advertencia que les había dado la sección de Okinawa.

¿Y si es un espía? ¿El jefe no dijo algo así el mes pasado? – Mizuki se revolvió en su puesto incómodo.

¡¿Espía?! – Kazuma casi gritó levantándose en el proceso, pero Mizuki lo obligó a sentarse con brusquedad.

Estate quieto. Se supone que solo los encargados de Okinawa y los que estamos en la mesa sabemos de esto. La policía infiltró a alguien en las bandas de cada lugar para llegar a nuestro jefe. Japón es peligroso ahora. – Explicó Mizuki.

¿Por eso la boda la hicieron en Paris? ¡Qué brillante, Mizuki-chan! – Dijo una de las mujeres mientras se peinaba su melena rubia quien correspondía al nombre de Misao.

Ahora que lo pienso toda la banda no está aquí… ¿Así que no los invitaron a todo para descubrir al traidor? – La chica de nombre Sachiko habló esta vez, susurrando como los otros tres.

Bien… No todo eso es cierto. Parte de la idea de hacer la boda aquí fue por Koharu. “La novia”. – Respondió con desgano Mizuki.

Ya veo… - Dijeron los restante entendiendo la situación.

Sin embargo, no quita que ese sujeto sea sospechoso. Ninguno de nosotros lo conoce, al menos los de la banda. – Murmuró Mizuki tomando su trago.

¿Será alguien que viene de parte de Koharu-san? –Kazuma indagó con curiosidad.

No lo sé, pero lo dudo. Esa chica muerta de hambre no tiene familia. Hay que investigarlo. – Mizuki dijo con seriedad.

Pues ahora que lo dice, Mizuki-san. Ese hombre podría ser el amante de la novia. ¿No lo cree? También es una posibilidad~~. – Izaya se había sentado entre Kazuma y Carol sin que nadie se percatara.

¿De dónde saliste…? – Kazuma fue el primero en apuntarle con un arma a Izaya en su disfraz sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Ya que a mí también me pareció sospechoso. Después de todo soy el organizador~. – Izaya no titubeó aun con el arma en su frente.    

¡Idiota! ¡No puedes matar al organizador! Nadie de aquí tiene experiencia haciendo fiestas elegantes. – Mizuki golpeó a Kazuma en la cabeza para que dejara de apuntarle al falso organizador.

Ne, ne. Sr. Organizador~. ¿De verdad cree que ese hombre sea un amante de Koharu-chan~? – Preguntó Misao con emoción.

No lo sé~. Temo que ella podría tener un mal gusto en hombres si así fuera~. – Respondió Izaya con una sonrisa que podía verse debajo de la barba postiza.

Si el jefe se entera, podría armarse una masacre aquí… El jefe tiene pésimo temperamento, pensará que todos cubrimos a Koharu-chan… - Sachiko pensó en el peor de los escenarios sin querer, poniendo tensos a los demás.

Oh~. Sería malo que eso pasara. ¿No sería mejor que se encargaran de él antes de que lleguen los novios? – Sugirió el informante.

Tiene razón… Debemos encargarnos de él antes de que rueden nuestras cabezas. – Mizuki se levantó de inmediato. Él caminó hacia la mesa de Shizuo nuevamente, junto con los hombres que estaban a su cargo, haciendo un total de cuatro hombres armados. De improviso la música paró y la mayoría de los invitados se les quedaron viendo al tumulto de la esquina, ya que esta vez ni se habían molestado en disimular su curiosidad como antes.

Oye, acompáñanos un momento, nii-chan. – Ordenó Mizuki mientras Kazuma volvía apuntar con el arma por segunda vez esa noche a otra persona, en esta oportunidad al desafortunado de Shizuo.

No puedo… Estoy esperando a mi familia. – Respondió Shizuo con molestia.

¿Es que acaso no había calmado todo antes?

¿Ahora qué querían ellos con él?

Tu familia eh… – Kazuma lo miró mal al decir eso.

“¿Ahora la considera su familia…? ¡¿Qué hiciste Koharu?! ¡Todos vamos a morir!” – Kazuma y Mizuki pensaron lo mismo a la vez. El asunto era más grave de lo que pensaban, si no sacaban a Shizuo de ese sitio el jefe se enteraría del engaño de Koharu. Y finalmente él pagaría la rabia con todos sin misericordia.

Por otra parte, Shizuo no estaba mejor.

“¿Se dieron cuenta de mi prontuario de violencia, verdad? Van a sacar a mi familia por mi culpa. ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera llevo una hora en la fiesta! ¡Perdóname, Kazuka! ¡Perdóname, Madre! ¡Perdóname, Padre! ¡Soy un lastre en sus vidas!” – Shizuo se derrumbaba mentalmente solo pensando en cómo reaccionaría su familia cuando les prohibieran la entrada a la boda.

Si voy con ustedes… ¿No se meterán con mi familia? – Shizuo levantó la mirada decidido. Lo que fuera a pasar, _que pasara y punto_.

Es imposible que los saquemos… - Contestó Mizuki.

“Es totalmente imposible a menos que queramos morir antes de tiempo…” – Pensó Kazuma refiriéndose a la novia.

Bien, vamos. – Shizuo se levantó de la silla y siguió a los mafiosos hasta un pasillo alejado del salón. El único plan que tenía en mente era el tratar de mantener la calma por más cosas que ellos le hicieran, él no debía responderles de ninguna forma.

Dinos tu nombre… ¡Rápido! – Kazuma ordenó con la lista en mano que Izaya les proporcionó con todo el gusto del mundo.

Heiwajima Shizuo. – Contestó el rubio.

¿Heiwajima? ¿Había alguien con un apellido así en la lista? – Mizuki revisó muy extrañado la lista.

¿Qué? – El bartender comenzó a pensar que nuevamente había algo raro, no parecía difícil que su apellido fuera encontrado en el listado. Incluso antes el extraño organizador había verificado su nombre sin problemas. Un raro sentimiento a partir de ahí empezó a golpear la boca de su estómago, había algo malo en todo lo que acababa de recapitular.

¿Por qué estaban tardando en encontrar tanto su nombre…?

Abrió los ojos analizando la escena en que había hablado con el organizador…

_¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó el extraño individuo evitando hacer contacto visual con Shizuo. Aunque no era tan extraño como el excesivo olor a detergente de flores que se respiraba alrededor de este. Él no entendía como ese sujeto no se asfixiaba con ese olor._

_Heiwajima Shizuo. – Respondió Shizuo con duda._

_Si, estás en la lista. Tu asiento está en la mesa del rincón izquierdo del salón junto a la ventana. – Indicó el hombre sin voltearse._

El olor era una clara evidencia de que alguien intentaba esconder lo obvio de él. Y no solo eso, si su sospecha era cierta, lo de antes no era la única trampa. Él había caído en otra jugarreta de Izaya porque era un hecho que probablemente su nombre no estaba en esa lista y también estaba seguro que tampoco esa era su fiesta. Cuando esos sujetos se dieran cuenta de eso, ellos no tendrían que contenerse porque él era un intruso en esa boda.

Kazuka nunca llegaría porque no tendría que venir a una boda de Yakuzas en primer lugar.

Su único desquite era encontrar a Izaya. Sabía perfectamente que él no se perdería el espectáculo de verlo hundido en esta situación tan desfavorable, por eso apostaba su alma que el informante de Ikebukuro estaba muy cerca.

Tan cerca que hasta podía oler ese horrible aromatizante…


	7. Literalmente

(|~°n°)/~

Su cara me dice que ya sabe que ha caído en mi segunda trampa~. Esperaba que se demorara más para disfrutar el shock, pero parece que no puedo engañarlo totalmente eh… - Izaya suspiró desde el área más cercana. Quizás ya era el momento de utilizar el celular de Shizuo y llamar a Namie para que le enviara algún tipo de ayuda. Al menos eso era lo único que podía darle la estúpida existencia de la bestia de Ikebukuro a cambio.

Ahora si estarían a manos porque Kazuka no podría llamarlo y sería más difícil que se volvieran a encontrar.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – Una mano sujetó a Izaya desde el brazo y le dio vuelta violentamente contra la pared.

¿Sucede algo, Heiwajima-san? – A pesar de que tenía el disfraz, Izaya sentía que su sorpresa estaba escurriéndose exteriormente.

¿Shizuo podría olerlo de casualidad?

¿No había sido suficiente aromatizante para despistarlo aunque sea un poco?

¡Corta esa mierda! ¡Sé que eres tú, Izaya! – Shizuo despedía un aura de muerte.

Izaya sabía ahora que el aromatizante y el disfraz no habían sido suficientes después de todo.

¿Qué se te ofrece, Shizu-chan~? – Era inútil negarlo a estas alturas.

¿Qué que se me ofrece…? ¡¿En serio tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso?! – El rubio agarró ahora el cuello de Izaya y lo presionó con fuerza para que no pudiera respirar. Él podía escuchar a los hombres corriendo hacia ellos, su única escapatoria temporal era tomar el ascensor y ver donde podía asesinar sin misericordia a la maldita pulga sin que nadie lo molestara. Le daba lo mismo esconder las pruebas incriminatorias en su contra.

Que todo fuera por la muerte de su Némesis.

“¿A dónde me lleva…?” – Izaya comenzaba a espantarse. Los únicos que podían verlos a ellos eran los yakuzas, pero al Shizuo dar un buen salto antes se les había escapado por mucho hasta llegar a él. Por esa misma razón los yakuzas habían quedado bastante atrás.

No había manera que ellos pudieran alcanzarlos a tiempo.

Justo en ese instante, Izaya vio como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba lentamente, dejándolos a los dos solos en el incómodo silencio. El bartender presionó el piso más alto del edificio y pasó su atención al desdichado informante que estaba poniéndose azul por la falta de aire. Decidió que era mejor quitar su mano de su cuello y encargarse de lo otro que si estaba sacándolo de quicio en su totalidad.

Algo peor que ver la cara del mismo Izaya.

Sin previo aviso, Shizuo abrió el saco de Izaya y sumergió sus manos dentro de la ropa de este.

¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡S-Suéltame, N-Neandertal! – La sonora indignación con dosis de falta de aire y vergüenza se hizo sentir de inmediato.

¡Quédate quieto, maldición! – Shizuo dijo molesto mientras una mano seguía su camino por la cintura y espalda baja de Izaya.

¡¿Q-Qué me quede quieto?! ¡¿Por qué debería?! ¡¿Dónde p-piensas que estás tocando?! – Izaya trataba de alejar a Shizuo de su cuerpo, pero solo tenía la recompensa de ver su propio rostro abochornado reflejado en el espejo del ascensor. Ya no había mucho que hacer desde su perspectiva.

¡Cierra la boca! ¡Demonios! – La otra mano se había escabullido por debajo de la camisa para moverse entre la tela y la piel de Izaya. Este ya no comprendía qué estaba buscando Shizuo con todo eso. Le incomodaba grandemente ese repentino y absurdo manoseo por parte de la bestia.

Por no decir, que le desagradaba mucho.

¡Ve y búscate a alguien más! ¡Si tan frustrado estás, mejor sal y diviértete contigo mismo! ¡Animal imbécil! ¡Perro Malo! ¡Idiota! ¡Violador! – El Orihara no sabía que más decir para que Shizuo parara de tocarlo tanto. Él tenía una remota esperanza de que se abriera el ascensor y alguien lo rescatara de ese intento de _quien sabe qué_.

¡¿Violador?! ¡¿A quién demonios le agradaría siquiera pensar en violarte?! ¡Enfermo mental! – Gritó Shizuo con fastidio evidente.

¡¿Jaaaaaah?! ¡¿Yo soy el enfermo mental?! ¡¿Quién es el que está contra la pared siendo desvestido sin su consentimiento, animal de circo?! ¡Soy la victima!– Gritó Izaya ahora.

¡No te violaré, pulga chupasangre! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Preferiría cortármelo antes que usarlo en ti! ¡Así que no sueñes! – Devolvió el rubio.

¡Bien! ¡Te lo cortaré y te lo daré de comer en un plato entonces, peliteñido retrasado! – Izaya contestó la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

¡Atrévete si puedes, insecto! – El Heiwajima alzó a Izaya con una mano molesto, al hacer eso lo que buscaba en el informante cayó al suelo sin más.

Oh, ahí está. – Shizuo sonrió al ver que el origen del aroma que le irritaba ya estaba lejos de Izaya.

No me digas que eso es lo que buscabas, Shizu-chan. Y yo que me molesté en ocultar el olor que taaaaaanto te enfurece. ¿O es que tienes un aroma favorito? Dime cuál te gusta la próxima vez para evitar que vuelvas a tratar de hacer eso de hace un rato. ¡Es desagradable…! – Izaya entendió el significado de las acciones anteriores de Shizuo y lo demostró con su declaración plenamente llena de sarcasmo.

No te molestes. Ese olor artificial es más molesto que tú o quizás igual de engañosa que tu sucia existencia. – Él posó su dedo con fuerza en la frente de Izaya.

¿Lo que estás diciendo es que lo percibes como si te estuviera tratando de engañar? Pues genio… ¡Eso es lo que intentaba! Ah… ¡Es cierto~~! ¡Me detestas porque me consideras engañoso, en parte! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Sabes? Estás contradiciéndote tú mismo, Shizu-chan. – Izaya comenzó a reírse a carcajadas dejando de lado que hace unos meros segundos había estado al borde del pánico por la incertidumbre de lo cambiante de la bestia.

No me interesa lo que pienses. Solo quité la primera cosa que me molestaba de ti. Voy con las demás. Será como quitarle las patas a un horrendo ciempiés. – Shizuo sonrió sádicamente, aún seguía furioso por todo el fiasco de la boda engañosa.

¿Por dónde él debería comenzar a destrozar?

¿Los brazos?

¿Las piernas?

¿Su mandíbula para que no pueda hablar o gritar?

¿Tal vez sacarle la lengua de un tirón?

Los pensamientos homicidas se reflejaban directamente en la mirada del barman.

“Esto es malo… No tengo a donde correr.” – Izaya podía ver su vida pasando por sus ojos. El aura de Shizuo le prometía interminables torturas por haberlo metido en una boda exclusiva de Yakuzas. No estaba seguro si era buena idea tener la ligera esperanza de que algún hueso quedara sin romperse después de todo eso. Por la mirada del barman y las manos que se dirigían a sus brazos, Izaya se hacía una idea que su enemigo empezaría a triturar sus huesos para que no pudiera usar sus navajas.

Buena elección debía él admitir.

Era el curso de acción más sano después de todo, no podría usar solo sus piernas para defenderse.

Orihara Izaya no podía evitar simular toda la ola de dolor que estaba por consumirlo en su mente.

Voy a destrozarte en mi habitación. – Si dejaba a Izaya muerto en la habitación tendría el placer de disfrutar de todos esos años de desgracia que le trajo este.

Nadie lo detendría ahí.

Lamento interrumpirte, nii-chan. Pero antes tendrás que darnos algunas explicaciones o sino le volaremos la tapa de los sesos a ambos de una vez. – Mizuki posó el cañón de su pistola en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shizuo. Por estar sumidos en su discusión habían olvidado bajar del ascensor y esconderse de los yakuzas.

Vaya, así que el organizador tiene una relación íntima con el sospechoso. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Mizuki? – Kazuma ahora le apuntaba a Izaya mientras le arrancaba la barba falsa de su rostro.

¿Relación íntima? ¿Quién? – Shizuo e Izaya interrogaron totalmente perdidos por la nueva acusación.

Qué intenso. ¡El decorador dijo que lo destrozaría en la habitación! ¡Kyaaaa! – Gritó Misao roja por la declaración de Shizuo. Lo que ella no sabía era que Shizuo hablaba en sentido literal y no del modo sexual como todos habían entendido.


End file.
